babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Babysitter (TV Series)
Babysitter (stylized as "BABYSITTER") is a fictional television sitcom which premiered on September 28, 2011 on Clearstime. The series was created and executive produced by Rachel MorCox (a fictional executive producer and TV writer). In July 2013, Babysitter was renewed for a television movie along with a fourth season (which started production from November 1, 2013). The movie aired on March 23, 2014. Season 4 aired on April 6, 2014, Peyton List's birthday respectively. The series aired its final episode on January 9, 2015. A spin-off series for the show, titled [[Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting! (TV Series)|''Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting!]] premiered on January 6, 2017. It is a gender-flipped version of the original series. Premise The series follows five everyday individuals - Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew and Phil; who were given the opportunity to move out of their regular homes and live with four strangers in the Sparks Hotel in Chicago, Illinois. The five of them form an unusual friendship with one another and embark on strange yet exciting adventures. The series also surrounds the relationships between the strangers and their business man-of-a-friend Million Bucks Bill and their neighbour Patricia Andrews (post-divorce). When moving to Chicago, the strangers hope that they are "babysat" or "taken care of"; hence the title of the show. Characters 'Main Characters' *'Madison' (Peyton List) is an idealistic and kindhearted 12 year-old girl who originally came from New York. She is the first out of the five of them to enter the hotel room, and she is the glue that binds her and the others together. She has two siblings; an older brother and an older sister. *'Samuel' (Kyle Massey) is an ambitious 14 year-old boy who originally came from San Francisco. He has a money-fettish and enjoys playing video games. His father died when he was young and he is an only child. *'Babushka' (Nausheen Ali) is a shy but vicious 5 year-old girl who originally came from India. She is sensitive and doesn't get along with people well. She has an older sister and is the only member of the group to come from a country outside of the United States. *'Matthew' (Andrew McNee) is an intelligent and religious 35 year-old man who originally came from Seattle. He is a chef and he does the housework for the group. He has a younger sister and still lives with his mother. *'Phil' (Mark Galla) is an over enthusiastic 37 year-old man who orginally came from California. He is usually the joker of the group and he likes to tell jokes that nobody ever gets. Prior to moving to Chicago, he didn't have a home. *'Million Bucks Bill' (Graham Cameron) is an encouraging but lazy 34 year-old man. He works for a banking-style company. He also lives in his office building. He befriended the group in early Season 2 and occasionally hangs out at their hotel room. *'Patricia Andrews' (Karin Konoval) is the group's neighbour. She lives across the hall from them and occasionally talks to them. As of Season 3, she joins the main cast. 'Recurring Characters' *'Miss Martinez' (Wendie Malick) is the principal of Chicago All School. She is the school principal of Madison, Samuel and Babushka. *'Ms. Coward' (Jane Lynch) is an impolite Social Studies teacher at Chicago All School. She is also in charge of the school detention. *'Loretta' (Theresa Castillo) is a dim-witted 15 year-old girl who used to live by herself in a cottage. She currently attends Chicago All School and is the on-and-off girlfriend of Samuel. *'Chester' (Buddy Handleson) is a smart 7 year-old boy who attends Chicago All School. He has a crush on Babushka. *'Veronica' (Rhyon Nicole Brown/Oana Gregory) is a 13 year-old girl who attends Chicago All School. She is found getting Madison and/or Samuel in trouble. *'Steve' (Jake Short) is a 14 year-old boy who works part-time at the animal Lost & Found. He has a crush on Madison. *'Simon' (Sina Zain) is a 15 year-old boy who was the former boyfriend of Madison. *'Timothy' (Reed Alexander) is the primary antagonist in the series. His family travels a lot, but whenever he comes back to Chicago, he always plans revenge on the group. *'Spain' (Jake Goodman) is an 8 year-old boy and the primary love interest of Babushka in the third and fourth seasons of ''BABYSITTER. He is the younger brother of Simon. *'Sheniqua' (Maya Joseph) is a 28 year-old model who is the love interest of Matthew in the fourth season. *'Liv Rooney' (Dove Cameron) is an actress/singer from Wisconsin. She is the relationship counselor of Patricia in the fourth season. Trivia *The series is fictional. *The series first aired on September 28, 2011. *Their sister show is Disney Channel's Shake It Up, and had a crossover titled, "Babysitter It Up." *The series also had a crossover with the Clearstime original series Spontaneous, with the crossover title of "Babysitter Meets Spontaneous." *The series was created by a fictional TV creator Rachel MorCox (picture on right). *The main pairings in the show is Mamuel, Chesbushka and Matricia, even though there are others such as Stadison and Spabushka. *Season 2 was filmed even before the series first aired. *The first episode scored a total of 6.8 million viewers on its premiere night. *Wrestling In The Dark was the populist episode. *Lizard In The House was the least populist episode until Kiss Me on a Cruise aired. *The movie aired on March 23, 2014. *This show in a way appears to be dueling shows with another fictional television show, [http://the-fake-shows.wikia.com/wiki/WildSide_(TV_Series) WildSide], as the plot of both is almost the same. Although, since the two show's creators are really close, the shows don't seem to compete with each other that often. *It is revealed in the first episode of Season 4 "The Broken Episode" that the only reason why the show is called Babysitter ''is because when everyone got to move to Chicago, they would hope that someone could "babysit" or "take care" of them. Many fans ask in speculation about how the show's title is related to the theme of the show, so ''The Broken Episode ''answered a question that everyone wanted answered. *Filming for the show ended in late May 2014. *The cast came back together on June 14 to record [[Thinking of You|''Thinking of You]], which was a tribute to the popular 70s band Sister Sledge, the original composers of the theme song (We Are Family). *On August 22, 2014, the latest episode Kiss Me On A Cruise, was the least populast episode to date, recieving only 3.1 million views on its premier night. *The average viewership: **Season 1: Between 6-8 million. **Season 2: Between 7-9 million. **Season 3: Between 8-10 million. **Season 4: Between 5-8 million. *There are also rumours and conspiracy theories about how the show is apparently apart of the Illuminati. According to some viewers, iconic illuminatic symbolism has been spotted through out the series, including images of the all-seeing eye, the owl and the 666 symbol. Also, the show is known for its constant subliminal messages, especially in the season 3 and 4 episodes. *On December 11, 2014, the finale air date was finally announced. *Rhyon Nicole Brown (as she looked in That's So Raven) portrayed Veronica in seasons 1 and 2 and Oana Gregory portrayed Veronica in seasons 3 and 4. This is due to Rhyon showing lack of interest to the role and quitting the show in 2012. *The series finale got a total of 7.147 views on its premiere night. *On January 10, 2015, Rachel MorCox, Peyton List, Kyle Massey, Nausheen Ali, Andrew McNee, Mark Galla, Karin Konoval and Maya Joseph reunited with a party celebrating the acheivement of 100 episodes. Due to Graham Cameron leaving the series in late season 4, he is the only main cast member to not attend the party. *In May 2016, Clearstime announced that the show would get its own spin-off series titled Now, That Is What I Call Babysitting!. Peyton List, Kyle Massey and Nausheen Ali are all scheduled to make cameo appearances in episode 104. *The cast reunited at the premiere of Peyton and Nausheen's new television series Glory Days on March 3, 2018. Kyle Massey (Samuel), Andrew McNee (Matthew), Mark Galla (Phil), Graham Cameron (Million Bucks Bill) and Rachel MorCox were all in attendance. The cast took a few pictures on the red carpet together and the original five (the cast excluding Graham) played a "get to know you" game, which mimicked their character's first meeting in Pilot and their final farewell in We Are Family respectively. The cast also shared several posts on social media related to this; with the most notable one being of a series of pictures Peyton posted on Twitter with the caption, "We are family ��". **This is the first time Graham Cameron reunited with the cast since departing the show during the last five episodes of filming, back in April 2014. **This is the first time Mark Galla reunited with the cast since the reunion week in September 2015. **This is the first time Andrew McNee and Kyle Massey reunited with the cast since Nausheen Ali's 14th birthday party in March 2017. Kyle has however; been in regular contact with Peyton and Nausheen. **Karin Konoval (Patricia Andrews) was the only main cast member to not reunite with the cast. This is most likely because she was previously married to co-star Andrew McNee, however they divorced in June 2016; so they are probably still on bad terms. She hasn't reunited with the cast since the reunion week in September 2015. **Rachel MorCox (the executive producer of the show) reunited with Peyton and Nausheen recently during a Saturday Night Live sketch in January 2018. Category:About Mamuel Category:Babysitter Category:TV Shows